Fasteners, particularly screw type fasteners drive through and/or into two objects, securing them to one another. In sheet metal applications, screw threads may cut into the sheet metal, creating a pigtail-looking burr that is not only sharp and dangerous, but may compromise the integrity of the screw attachment and the sheet metal itself due to the burr damaging the sealing washer typically provided under the screw head, resulting in a defective water seal.
Previous methods for preventing screws from forming pigtail burrs include mill-cutting the screw-tip. The prior known milled point screws are generally referred to as a “Type 17” point screw, an example 400 of which is shown in FIG. 23. Here a tip 406 of the screw 400 has a cut area 430 that is cut into a screw tip 406 and threads 420 using a standard right angle milling cutter 500, shown in FIG. 24, with generally right-angled teeth 510. Such a standard cutter may be 3″ in diameter and ⅛″ thick. When the cutter 500 cuts into the screw 400, a right angle is created in the screw tip 406 and the cut through the threads 420 is similarly at a right angle. This sharp angled cut area 430 helps to break off burrs that form during screw insertion. These screws include a cutting edge milled with a 90° cutter, shown in FIG. 24. One side of the cutter is can be aligned with the fastener centerline so that the cutting face created is perpendicular. However, installation of these types of fasteners does not consistently result in a burr not being formed.